The present invention relates to dispatch systems coupled to wireless, global positioning satellite (GPS) and radio frequency identification (RFID) systems. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, the present invention is directed to a dispatch system and method for providing location based, emergency and service call and inventory information to first responders or service companies.
When an emergency arises, a call is usually made to an emergency dispatch center. The dispatcher then alerts the first responders, such as police, fire services and/or ambulance services, of the need for help, via two-way radio. The initial call is made, for example, in the United States, using the 911 system. The dispatcher alerts the applicable first responder of the emergency by transmitting, via wireless analog or digital voice (e.g., using an APCO 25 compliant system), the address of the emergency. Typically, a paper grid map is used to help pinpoint the location of the emergency. In the Dallas-Fort Worth, Tex. area, such grid map is usually the proprietary Mapsco system. Alternatively, a first responder can take the transmitted address and input the address into a GPS receiver in order to be directed to the emergency by the GPS. Either of these techniques is cumbersome and time consuming.
Alternatively, when a non-emergency event arises, such as the need for the repair of an appliance in a home or business, a telephone call is usually made to a service company. The call is then typically routed to a dispatch center. The dispatcher obtains information from the caller such as the manufacturer and model number of the product in need of repair and the problem with the product. The dispatcher then sends this information to a repair branch near the caller. Based on the information provided by the caller, a check of parts which will likely be needed for the repair is made. For example, if the call is in relation to an appliance, the part needed may be a replacement microprocessor board, motor or heating element unique to the particular appliance make and model. These parts may be located in a repair van, the local branch warehouse or at a central warehouse. However, even if the part is located in a repair van near the caller, the logistics of conventional dispatch systems are unable to quickly dispatch the repair van to the caller. Rather, the caller must often wait days or weeks for a service call when all of the resources needed to accomplish the repair are located nearby. Hence, current dispatch practices are cumbersome and time consuming.
It would be advantageous to have a system, device and method for providing location, event and inventory based information that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The present invention provides such a system and method.